Akira Hibari: Hibari and Mukuro's sister
by Usui3
Summary: What if Hibari and Mukuro had a sister? Well, here it is! Introducing Akira the Talented, smart, awesome, cool, beautiful, athletic, fit, etc.. Sister of Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro... I'm bad at this thing. Oh, T for violent scenes and coarse language...
1. Kyoya and Mukuro's problem

Sorry if the title is crappy, I'm just not good at naming things. Anyway, if there are any mistakes in my story, please PM me or leave a review to correct it. I'm still new to all this so forgive my errors. Disclaimer: I don't own Khr no matter how much I wish I do. Oh and the story is based on the anime where everything is done already.

* * *

Hibari's POV:

I was out patrolling Namimori Middle 5 minutes before the bell rang when I suddenly felt an annoying pineapple's presence. Turning around, I casually tapped his shoulders. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be hurting the students or else I'll bite you to death." I threatened him but he wouldn't give me a scared look unlike those weak herbivores. Instead, he gave me a look of disgust. "What's with that look of yours?" I asked. "I still can't believe you let HER die. It's your fault that she is gone!" His voice grew louder every second. "It's your fault, your damn fault!" Now it's my turn to get pissed. I glared as hard as I could and spat, "Oh, it's my fault? Was I the one who left her just to help someone who could handle the opponent? Was I the one who left her open? Hah. You're pathetic. Don't blame someone else for HER DEATH!". I left after my little outburst. Not noticing a certain boss hiding behind the building.

* * *

Tsuna's POV:

I was sent home 5 minutes early by my teacher because of someone calling in and telling him that I was to go home for a family meeting. The same went for Gokudera and Yamamoto. As I was heading to the gates, I spotted Hibari-san and Mukuro talking. "Was I the one who left her open? Hah. You're pathetic. Don't blame someone else for HER DEATH!" HIEEE Hibari-san's voice got louder! And what was that about someone's death? Should I go tell reborn? I guess but it might be a private thing. "Damn it Reborn! Why did I have to hear that?!". I walked out of the gates and headed home for the so-called "family meeting".

* * *

Normal POV:

After the meeting, which was only about the Varia and their new cloud guardian and the Vongola going to their mansion in Italy so they can meet the new Varia member, everyone noticed the intense glaring match by Hibari and Mukuro. No one really paid attention to it since it was a bit normal but it grew a lot more intense as the time passed. Reborn dismissed the meeting and told all the guardians but Hibari and Mukuro to meet at Takesushi for a discussion.

* * *

At Takesushi, Tsuna's POV:

Reborn was talking to us about Hibari and Mukuro's situation. I was debating in my head whether to tell them or not when suddenly a hand tapped my shoulder. "Tsuna? Hey Dame-Tsuna, are you even listening to me?" It was Reborn. "You seem like you know something, what is it?" Reborn. Should I tell him? It might solve the problem. "Okay, I'll tell you. While I was nearing the school gates, I overheard them talking about something. I think it was about a girl's death. She must've been important to the both of them because it's the first time I heard Hibari-san's voice go really loud and it felt like he was showing a hint of sadness in his voice." Ah, I told them. I wonder what Reborn is thinking.

* * *

Reborn's POV:

Hmm, a girl's death? Not something Kyoya would get mad about. Is it a relative? Probably. I'll solve this problem once I get to Italy. We're going there tomorrow. "Oi, I forgot to tell you, we're going to Italy tomorrow to meet the new Varia cloud guardian and we will be staying there for a week." I better pack too.

* * *

Okay! So, how's that? Please tell me if I need some improving. Thanks for reading!

さようなら！

Bye!


	2. Meet Akira

Gah! I hate this! I just typed the whole fuckin chapter but now it just got deleted after a pop up window appeared! I should learn to just damn save it before accidentally clicking something! Okay!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

ON With the story.

* * *

Tsuna's POV:

We had arrived at the Varia's mansion late at night so we were sent to our rooms, got settled down, and slept. Very peacefully.

Morning came and I was up earlier than expected so I unpacked, took a shower and changed my clothes. A few moments after I was done changing, Reborn entered my room holding his Leon Hammer. I could tell he was even the tiniest bit surprised that I was already awake and cleaned up. "Oi Dame-Tsuna, Breakfast." "Okay." We both went to the kitchen for breakfast. Everyone was already there, all of them done cleaning up. Apparently the Varia already ate and left to go shower and change clothes.

After eating, the Varia members each sat at a 'throne-like' chair with their flame color on it. The only one empty was the purple/violet one. The cloud guardian. I couldn't sense him anywhere nor do I see him. Where is he? All of a sudden there was a zipper on the cloud guardian's chair and when it opened/unzipped itself, there was a girl. She had long flowing black hair(imagine black rock shooter's hair or hatsune miku's hair, only black), pale white skin, fangs peering out of her closed mouth and a slender body. She was wearing a dark purple top that ended right below her breast and a black unzipped jacket over it. She was also wearing black really short shorts and knee high black converse with dark purple socks. The girl also had a scythe strapped on her back and she looked like my age. One thing that stood out though were her eyes. Her right eye was closed but her left one was a pretty aqua green color with grey specks. When she opened her other eye for just a second, I saw that she had eyes exactly like Mukuro's. A numbered red eye. I thought that I was just seeing things so I quickly dismissed it but after seeing Reborn tense up, I knew that he saw the eye too. Oh well, let's have Xanxus introduce her.

Xanxus's POV:

After showering and changing, I went out to the living room and sat on my orange coloured throne. Everyone else followed after that except for that new cloud member. She might be planning a dramatic entrance again. As soon as I thought of that, her throne magically bore a zipper and when it was unzipped, there she was, with a stoic expression plastered on her face. She was still scary even without an expression. Shudder. I can still remember when she asked me if she can join the Varia and I rejected her. She just gave me a glare and a scary one at that. No one even knows of her skill and power, only that she has all the different flames and a humongous scythe. "Oi trash! Go and introduce yourself!"

Akira's POV:

I was making my grand entrance and was observing the Vongola tenth generation. I saw two familiar faces. It looked like... Oh yeah! My brothers! After my entrance was done, I heard Xanxus say, "Oi trash! Go and introduce yourself!" Jeez Xanxus, I should totally teach him a lesson. I glared at him with my weakest glare and immediately got a great reaction. Xanxus's eyes were wide and full of fear. I turned to the Vongola Decimo and his guardians. "Hello Vongola Decimo. I am honoured to be in your presence. I am Varia's new cloud guardian. I can wield all of the flames and normally use my scythe, the Angel's Reaper, for battles. I know some of you have noticed my eye." I opened my right eye and pointed to it, "This is proof that I have been through the six paths of hell and I walked through it with a smile. Oh, I almost forgot. My name is Hibari Akira, nice to meet you!" I smiled and laughed in the inside because if the shocked faces of Decimo and his guardians. I approached my two older brothers and hugged them. "Kyo-nii, Muku-nii, I'm back." They just looked surprised and after seconds later, they both hugged me so tight that I couldn't breathe. "Nii-san! Can't breathe!" They released me and for the first time in their whole life, everyone saw Kyo-nii cry and shed tears. I reacted immediately and grabbed Muku-nii's arm, dragged him to Kyo-nii and made us three hug for the first time in a long while. Until someone interrupted. "HIEEE! Hibari-san and Mukuro-san are brothers and they have a sister?!" Urghhh, Decimo! I put on my sweet and cute smiling face. "Gomen ne Decimo, but, we were having a reunion and you interrupted. I don't like being interrupted so..." I changed my face into a serious one with a level two of my glares. "I will personally chase you around the galaxy and literally bite you to death until you run out of blood." I was going to do it when, "I won't let you do that to my precious Juudaime!" Darn, it's the storm guardian. "Oi! You storm guardian! I'm surprised Decimo hasn't left you yet! You make the both of you sound gay!" I told him. Squalo then decided to be loud too, "VOIIIIIIIIII! YOU TRASH! FINISH THE INTRODUCTIONS ALREADY! IM GETTING BOREEDDD!" Well, sharky did have a point. Everyone was loudly fighting verbally except for my brothers so I yelled as loud as I could and glared level 5 glares at everyone. "HEY YOU BITCHES! STOP ARGUING ALREADY! AND VONGOLA GUARDIANS INTRODUCE YOURSELVES TO ME!" I lowered my voice and took off my glare turning to my brothers. "You don't have to nii-san! I already know you and Decimo and Reborn-san.!" After everyone was introduced, lunch time came and Lussuria cooked us all a meal. I offered to help but he was persuading me to go to my brothers and catch up. I did just that. I found out about Kyo-nii's and Muku-nii's lives and they found out about me becoming the best female hitman, being named the silent assassin and about my skills, glares, levels and techniques. After being called for lunch, we all went to the kitchen and ate together like a really big family.

* * *

Sorry for the crappy story, I am usually updating at like 1 in the morning because I have to babysit my annoying bro in the morning and he steals whatever device I use So I am sleepy, stressed and rushing things. Oh well, hope you like this weird and OOC kyoya chapter!

さようなら！

Bye!


	3. The mission

Hello Again! I'm doing this chapter on my ipad and luckily for me, boy bro is asleep and I got a great idea for this chap! For the people who still read this story and were waiting for this chapter, your wait is over!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. The awesome Akira amano(who should make another season of KHR) does.

Here's chap 3!

* * *

Akira's POV:

As I was finishing lunch with my big family, I heard a ring from my earpiece. I got a new mission. I was to assassinate a famous and strong mafia boss, Yuki Akise. I immediately wiped my mouth, got up and went to Xanxus' side. I did all that in a millisecond. I bent down, whispering to his ear, "I have a mission Anus-san... I will be back by tonight.. Yuki Akise, is to be assassinated." He stood up and he looked worried and shocked, "No, he is a really powerful boss from the Yuki familia. Even you cannot assassinate him without causing a ruckus! You have to bring at least two people with you!" "Can it Anus! Do you think that the month before they were here I was slacking?! No I was training real hard!" By now, everyone was looking at us. Fran and Mammon decided to speak up simultaneously, "Hm? I thought that you were just sitting on the couch watching tv all month..." That was creepy but not for me! So I replied with, "Oh, so the two Varia illusionists didn't see through my own illusions? Ha! Anyways, I'm bringing my nii-sans with me for the mission. That good enough for you huh, Anus? Oh and, my brothers are the first to see me in action so don't tell anyone what I can do. I'm going to show you why they call me the Silent Reaper." I teleported to a forest with my brothers near the Yuki mansion once I got Anus's signal. "Okay, here's the plan. I make illusions of their enemy, you follow me, don't make a sound and don't touch anything. Also, never leave my side unless I battle, or I tell you to watch. Got it?" They nodded. That's good. "Let's go!"

Mukuro's POV:

Hibari and I both followed Akira. I see that we have entered the boss's room and we were told to go hide under a table and watch. She jumped onto the ceiling and made spider webs around her legs and some sticking to the ceiling. She gently lowered herself down, taking out her scythe and slashing the guy's head. Blood splattered across the floor. She took the severed head and put it in a black and white sack, now stained with blood. Then, she kept slashing the guy with her scythe, splitting him into lots of pieces. Taking the man's arm, she ripped it off with her own hands. With gloves. She probably didn't want fingerprints and she also left some clues on who the man was. She showed up next to us, her whole body stained with red, sticky blood. "How'd I do?" I replied to her switch a proud smile, "You are ruthless, that's just how I like it." We both turned to Kyoya who was actually sleeping and teleported back to the Varia mansion. I helped Hibari into bed and told Akira I would sleep too, since it was already night when we arrived. She nodded and teleported somewhere after that.

Akira's POV:

After nodding at Muku-nii, I teleported to the requester's(?) office, with a hooded cloak on and still stained with blood. I gave him the sack and he gave me the money once he checked the sack. I checked the money. It was exactly 4 billion euros, like he promised, and it wasn't fake. I went home, hiss the money and cleaned up. I went to sleep after that. I am soo tired now.

* * *

And that's all for today folks! See you in the next chapter!


	4. Bonding and The ten year bazooka?

Hello everyone! I am terribly sorry for not updating this long. I got really busy and couldn't come up with good ideas Until now. I was also thinking of making a new story after this one but ah, I should finish it first. So here's chapter 4!

I do not own KHR

* * *

"HIEEEE! Come back here Hibari-San!"

"VOIIIII GET OFF ME WILL YOUUUU! FUCKING ANNOYING KIDS!"

"Squalo-san or should I call you Squ-chan because of your feminine-ity? Anyways, please stop swearing. It may scar my poor brothers's minds."

"Hey! You brats! Respect the tenth and just fucking go to him!"

"Language, Gokudera-san. You do not want your tenth to hear such words!"

"Oh! I'm very sorry tenth! Please forgive me!"

"Uhh, you don't have to say sorry Gokuder-HIEEEEE!"

*THUD. CRACK. BOOM. THUD. GROAN.*

This is what happened. The cause of all that.

_Earlier today:_

_The Vongola were having a picnic party at the Varia's garden. Everyone they knew were invited. Cavallone family, Millefiore family, HECK even the primo and his guardians were there. Thanks to Gianini and Spanner's time machine, which was just the same thing as the ten year bazooka, only that it takes people from long ago and it lasts for a whole day. "Hey Kyo-nii! Do you mind helping me with the food and plates? Oh and Muku-nii, I need you to take out the cake in the fridge and set it on the picnic blanket. Thanks in advance!" "Hn. I am sleeping. Ask someone else." "Fine then! Ouji-sama! Can you do it then?" "Ushishishi the prince does not work." "Please Bel-sama? I even called you prince. I'll give you a reward later!" "Ushishishishi what reward?" "I said later, IF you help me!" "Fine, the prince is bored anyways." "Kira, where is the cake?" "Oh, Muku-nii, is it not in the fridge?" "No, Kira-chan, it isn't here." "The great Lambo sama has it in his belly! You will never get it! Gyahahahaha!" "Oh, Then, Muku-nii, please go to the cake shop, it is the yellow and pink shop on the nearest corner, and ask for strawberry shortcake, tell him to make it in under ten minutes and that Yami Hikari sent you." "Who's Yami Hikari?" "Yami Hikari is one of my many names. Don't ask." And with that, Mukuro left Varia mansion and went to the cake shop to order a strawberry shortcake._

_Meanwhile, with Akira and the gang..._

_"Thanks for helping me ouji-sama!" Akira was about to kiss the prince on the cheek when a tonfa just whizzed by, barely missing Akira's nose. "You are not allowed to kiss non family members." "But! Bel-ouji is part of the Varia with me and the Varia is family too." "That is not a valid reason." "Awww, okay, I'll just give him his reward then. Ouji-sama, please follow me to my room." "You better not be doing anything in there." The two Varia members then left for their journey to the legendary Akira's room. A room that is said to have magical healing abilities better than the sun attribute on full power. Bel and Akira finally approached the hallway leading to her room. "Bel-sama, please be careful. I set up random booby traps everywhere please do as I do." Akira was doing lots of flips and tricks gracefully and quickly while Bel, on the other hand, was going slowly and just barely made it through the big pool filled with piranha. Bel though to himself 'when did this get here? I didn't know there was such big space behind the Varia mansion, i thought it was a forest.' As the pair entered the enormous room, a jet black wolf with red cat eyes slowly walked to us. It raised it's paw for Akira to shake and went back to it's place, a big doghouse that can fit five people. Next to that doghouse was a tree and one branch was really long. On that branch was a ridiculously large bed and a sign on the tree said, 'guests'. In the middle of the room was a grand piano. On the other side of the room was a blood red princess-styled bed. On each side of here bed there was a closet and a desk. One closet was filled with plushies of every single person she knew, Vongola 1st gen-10th gen, Millefiore, Varia, Arcobaleno, and many others. The other closet was for clothing and the two desks for drawing and stuff. "Ouji, what reward do you want?" "Ushishishis you should pick one for me." Akira handed him a Levi and Fran model that looked real and even spoke. "Ushishishishi, when and where did the princess get these?" "I made them when I joined the Varia. They relieve stress." After all that, they left the room and went back to the picnic site where an accident just happened. Apparently, Lambo had just shot Hibari and Mukuro with the ten year bazooka that is malfunctioning, causing Hibari and Mukuro to turn into 5 year olds. And this happening led us to..._

"HIEEEE! Come back here Hibari-San!"

"VOIIIII GET OFF ME WILL YOUUUU! FUCKING ANNOYING KIDS!"

"Squalo-san or should I call you Squ-chan because of your feminine-ity? Anyways, please stop swearing. It may scar my poor brothers's minds."

"Hey! You brats! Respect the tenth and just fucking go to him!"

"Language, Gokudera-san. You do not want your tenth to hear such words!"

"Oh! I'm very sorry tenth! Please forgive me!"

"Uhh, you don't have to say sorry Gokuder-HIEEEEE!"

*THUD. CRACK. BOOM. THUD. GROAN.*

Tsuna had tripped over gokudera's leg and had fallen on top of him, resulting in the two of them kissing. The other two(Akira and Bel) realizing what just happened, took out their cameras and began snapping pictures. After taking about a hundred photos, they stopped and helped to catch the two who have been turned into kids. The two kids seemed to have only listened to Akira since they immediately came to her when she said "Come here Kyo-nii, Muku-nii!" When that happened, Tsuna ang Gokudera finally snapped out and pulled away from each other, blushing and stuttering. When the two 'kids' finally went back to normal, they started the picnic with everyone present. They were all enjoying it until, *poof* bright pink smoke engulfed Akira and in her stead was a surprised TYL Akira who was wearing the Cheshire cat's costume, a black and purple lacy tube top, short black shorts, thigh high striped purple and black socks with black cat ears acats black cat tail. "Huh? What happened?" Almost all the boys had nosebleeds except for a few people. I didn't know nosebleeds could be fatal.

* * *

Done! Thanks for reading my story!

bye!


	5. Here Comes TYL Akira!

Hey Y'all!

I am very sorry that I wasn't very active lately. Even though it IS summer vacation, i just got very busy with babysitting.

I don't own KHR!

Anyways, here is chapter 5!

* * *

_Previously:_

_They were all enjoying their picnic until, *poof* bright pink smoke engulfed Akira and in her stead was a surprised TYL Akira who was wearing the Cheshire cat's costume, a black and purple lacy tube top, short black shorts, thigh high striped purple and black socks with black cat ears and a black cat tail. "Huh? What happened?" Almost all the boys had nosebleeds except for a few people. I didn't know nosebleeds could be fatal..._

"huh? What happened? I was just entertaining Kyo-nii and Muku-nii at home then this pink smoke was there and BAM! I am here... ohh it must have been the Ten-Year Bazooka! I remember! We were having a picnic!" Everyone was blushing(except the arcobaleno) at the part where Akira mentioned she was '_entertaining'_ her two brothers. "Ah, Kira-chan~ what do you mean by entertaining us?" Mukuro spoke up. "OH! We were playing theater and Muku-nii and Kyo-nii suggested I be a cat. This was the only cat-related costume i had, soo... then I played the part as cat and I was purring and going nya~ at their lap. Apparently I actually did turn into a cat while I was sleeping. Oh! and I can transform into any animal I want!" "That is impressive Kira-chan, can you show us?" "Sure Muku-nii!"

TYL!Akira's POV:

"Sure Muku-nii! Just don't tell my past self. I don't want to be a super advanced kid. Here I go! LUPO!" I transformed into a jet black wolf with azure markings and crimson red eyes. My wolf form looks intimidating but elegant at the same time from what I heard. "Tsuna, hop on, I'll show you my stregnth." I telepathically told Decimo who hesitantly sat on my back. Shouts of "Juudaime!" and "what are you doing"'s were heard. I told Kyo-nii to record the whole thing from a tall tree branch so every inch of the garden was seen. "Yosh! Hold tight Tsuna! 3, 2, 1, Start recording Kyo-nii!" _3, 2, 1 GO!_ I started to run ten laps around the picnic table took off all of the boys' pants, except for Tsuna's and kyo-nii's, and did 10 more laps. No one noticed me doing that and thought that stayed there the whole time. Mainly because I did all that in a second. Tsuna's hair was really messed up and had a face full of shock. I transformed back. "Kyo-nii! Please show them the recording in really slow motion!" '_Funny how no-one noticed their pants missing! Ahhahaha!'. _Once everyone has seen the video, they were checking their pants and looking for them. They don't know that I have it in my mouth don't they? Well now they're in my hands. "Hey you blind idiots! Not you muku-nii, kyo-nii, prince and fran~ just those blind idiots! Anyways, YOUR PANTS ARE IN MY HANDS! TAKE THEM IDIOTS!" As the idiots they were, they took it from my hands. I gave my nii-sans, prince and froggy their pants. "Oi! Akira! Why the hell did you give THEM their pants but not juudaime?!" "Easy Gokudera, your precious little juudaime there, has YOU as his SERVANT. Ushishishishi! The Princess is now tired. Oh Prince~ since you are a prince, you should carry the princess to her quarte- POOF! Five minutes were up.

Akira's POV:

I was talking to my future versions of my brothers. "Who would love-POOF-love that Princ- Eh? Oh! I'm baaaaack!" Now, I am back to the picnic. "Ushishishi, I didn't know the princess loved the prince..." As Belphegor was about to put his arms over my shoulders, my bothers were there in a second simultaneously saying "Back-Off Our Sister." *sigh* Overprotective brothers.

* * *

Done! Well sorry for the late update.


	6. Nightmare: part 1

Hey everyone! I'm back! I would like to thank you readers for, well, reading this story! That didn't make sense didn't it. Anyways, I am terribly sorry for not usually updating everyday and such, I just get really busy with babysitting. Sorry again...

_(thoughts/dream world)_

chapter 6: nightmare.

* * *

Akira Hibari, one of the most feared assassins, was hiding under her clothes inside her closet and listening to really loud music to try and tune out the booming thunder. That plan was failing miserably. Each time she heard thunder booming, she would jump, shiver and try to hide deeper within her clothes. Yes, even the most powerful people had their own secret fears, including Akira. She never told anyone about this little phobia of hers in fear of people making fun of her. Akira's pride would never allow that. After a few more hours of hiding in her closet, the storm ended and so did the thunders. Akira got out of the closet and onto her bed snuggling with her giant wolf(her wolf looks like Amaterasu). After she felt comfortable enough, she slowly dozed off and went into deep sleep.

_Akira's POV:_

_"Ooof!" I landed on a really soft mattress before bouncing off and landing on my feet somewhere I wasn't familiar with. Looking around the place, all I could see were doors varying in size and shape. 'What the hell is with this place? There are so many doors!' Thinking about a way to get out of here, I noticed an odd rabbit hopping about saying something like "HIEEEEEE! I'm late! I must meet with the king and his guests immediately!" What made the rabbit odd was that it looked very familiar. Once I had gotten a good look, you realized that it looked like Decimo. The spiky brown hair and those doe-like eyes were exactly like Tsuna's only that this was a rabbit. I snapped out of my thoughts when bunny-Tsuna shrunk and went through a tiny door that was about 10 cm. tall. 'How the hell did he shrink?' While looking for something to make my size grow smaller or make the door grow bigger, a crystal table with a piece of cake labeled 'eat me' and some tea called 'drink me' appeared out of nowhere. I was happy to find food since I was starving so I took a bite out of the cake and I grew really big! Realizing the situation, I reached for the tea and drank. I shrunk and shrunk till I was a bit shorter than the door. Opening it, I was petrified by what was on the other side. In front of me was..._

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger! Anyways, I'll try my very hardest to update real soon so I won't leave you hanging!

see you next chapter!


	7. Nightmare: part 2

Hey! Here I am once again... Ahhh I dunno what to say... Oh well, onto the story?

* * *

Chapter 7: Nightmare part 2

Akira's POV:

Opening the door, I was petrified by what was facing me. It was a huge pile of dead corpses wearing suits and they all had short black hair. There was one person who was at the top of the pile. He stood out the most with his blonde hair and his different clothes. What bothered me was the blood. Blood was splattered almost everywhere. Everywhere but a single dirt path was covered in red sticky liquid. I felt like throwing up. I had a really horrible childhood that left me in a trauma whenever I see blood. I take pills on assassinations and times when I might see blood. _'This is too much. I feel like fainting and puking at the same time. I can't stand this much' _I was consumed by darkness after I just threw up my dinner. I wondered if I'll just rot away here like those bodies would.

March Hare's POV:

I was walking around looking for my friend when I stumbled upon a stray body. A female amongst these men. _'Hm, I wonder why she is here. She is still warm, breathing and is not so pale compared to those from the pile. I should take her to Hatter. He might know something. I'll look for my friend later._' So, I set off on my journey to my friend's house.

__Akira's POV:

As I slowly regain consciousness, I heard voices. One sounded really tough and the other sounded calm. "-told you already! There is NO MORE ROOM!" "Maa Maa~! She could always pull out a chair or something!" "Fine." I successfully managed to open my eyes and the sight of a tea party greeted me. On two chairs by the long table were a white-haired person with what looked like dynamite and a dark-brownish rabbit, or was it a hare? They seemed to not notice me so i made a small 'ahem' sound. The two now seemed to have their attention towards me. "Where am I? Who are you?" I simply asked them a question and the dynamite guy yelled at me, "THERES NO ROOM I TELL YOU!" "Look, I don't know where I am and I just saw tons of dead bodies and I just want to get back to where I was before anything could happen. Do you have a superior or something?" The hare, or was it a rabbit?, decided to be helpful and actually tell me something worth listening to. "Yeah, we have a king and he rules this place. You are at Underland." "By underland, don't you mean wonderland?" He simply shook his head. "Tell me how to get to this king." "No you idiot! You don't realize how powerful our king is!" And the dynamite kid decided to talk. "Just tell me." "maa Maa~, it's over there past that forest. Be careful!." After Saying thanks and bidding them goodbye, I set off to the forest with some tea and a cake.

Entering the forest, I keep having this feeling that something was following me. Looking around, I saw a cat-like person, a grinning one. It had dark purple fur with black stripes. Part of its fur covered its eyes. "Ushishishi, Why are you here?" It asked me. "I just want to meet your king." "Oh, a brave one, ushishishi, I see that you are strong from the way you hold yourself. Ushishishi, and what petty clothes you have. Such clothes are fit for a maid." His comment made you look at your clothes. From the dark red blouse and black skirt, your outfit changed to a frilly blue dress with a white apron, striped knee-high socks and a pair of black shiny shoes. 'How the heck did I get In These clothes?' "Okay, just tell me where to go next cat." "Ushishishi, not until you do me a favor."

* * *

Done. I got really scared while typing this, so I rushed. I was watching a horror movie at a party, I was the only one that didnt scream. Even the boys got scared. The were all 7th grade and above. Hah. Sorry for the really crappy chappy! Hey that rhymed!

see ya next time!


	8. Nightmare: part 3

Nightmare part three, wow this is really long. Sorry for always updating after a week or more. We just go to a lot of places and we went on trips to buy school supplies. Anyways, enough of my babbling. Here's chapter 8!

* * *

_"ushishishi not until you do me a favor"_

Akira's POV:

"What favor?" "Ushishishi, I want you to kiss and kill at the same time. Simple as that!" _'Kiss and Kill? What the hell is he thinking?'_ "What the hell do you exactly mean by _'kiss and kill at the same time'_?" "Exactly what I said. You kiss someone then kill them while you're kissing. It's like an assassination." He hands me a picture of a guy with teal hair. _'He looks like Fran only without the frog hat- Wait! That IS Fran! I know he can be annoying but why kill the cute frog?' _"okay, I'll do it but promise that you would lead me to the King later." "Ushishishi. I will. This is a hard one, the guy always wears a poker face and is never really serious. You sure you can do it?" "Yep! I'm the best of the best! Let me just grab those pills and- uh oh." "Ushishi what uh oh?" _'shit! I don't have my blood pills!' _"um, do you happen to have pills that let your fear of blood disappear for a short moment?" "ushishishi, no. You just have to bear with it." He walks towards a bush then pushes me in. After I was done tumbling down a steep hill, I met Fran. Or maybe the Fran-look-a-like. Forcing a blush to appear on my face, I decided to proceed with the assassination. Approaching Fran, I acted like I was a shy girl looking for directions. "Ummm, excuse me? Can you perhaps help me?" Pulling out a lollipop from my outfit's pocket, I took the plastic wrapper off and sucked on the candy. Looking at Fran, he didnt seem interested at all so I made a bit of wind blow around us and lift my dress up enough to show my panties. Blushing, I acted like I was trying to cover up my underwear. Seeing this was sure to make Fran at least blush, which he did. "Oh! Sorry for that, u-umm, would you mind-kya!" Purposely tripping on a root, I landed on top of Fran and lucky me! We ended up kissing. He didn't push me away though. I quickly took advantage of the situation and grabbed my dagger, which was carefully hidden in my hair and stabbed him right where his heart was. Coughing out blood, he looked at me in confusion and slowly bled out. Wincing from all the blood on me, I decided to go look for that cat.

After hours of walking through a forest filled with dead trees, I thought I saw a disappearing cat, which reminded me of what I was really looking for. "Cat! Cat! Hey! Where in underland are you?! I did your favor already so lead me to the king!" I sat down on the floor then I heard a "Youch! You sat on my fuckin tail!" Looking behind me, I saw the cat trying to heal it's now-crooked tail. "There you are! Lead me to your king now!" "Tch. Stupid maid. Here, follow me." The cat made a portal and walked to it. "Ushishishi, You coming or not?" Running trough the Portal, I got separated from the cat. Deciding that I can manage on my own, I went on and approached the end. Jumping out, I saw a ginormous White Castle. Entering it I saw a ton of guards, all wearing white. Approaching a guard, I asked him to escort me to the King. Instead of actually entering the King's office, the launched me in a white canon then blew me off into his office. Luckily, I landed on a soft and fluffy... Giant Marshmallow? "Oh? What do we have here? A new visitor?" Looking at the source of the voice I saw a man. White hair, white clothes, white room. _'The hell? It's all white! Everything is fucking white!' _"May I ask if you are the king?" "We'll yes, yes I am." _'oh, so he is the king, but doesn't he look a lot like byakuran? That reminds me, all of the people I met here looked familiar. There was the cavallone group, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Bel, Fran and now Byakuran too._ "since you are the king of this place, do you know how to send me back?" I finally asked the question. "Oh yes, I will send you back, IF you complete this challenge and not die first." He motioned for two people to come. Those two people looked exactly like my brothers! Whispering, I said, "onii-san, what are you guys doing here?" To my surprise they both shot me a cold look and then took out their box weapons. _'oh fuck, I don't have my weapons, I left my dagger with the dead Fran. I know! I can use my clothes as a whip!' _Since I was used to being in my underwear in front of certain people, I took my clothes off and tied it up to make it a bit easier to control. "Onii-san, why are you fighting me?!" Snapping the 'cloth-whip' I made it whip my brothers faces. Too late, Muku-nii was already in front of me with his trident. Slashing my chest, he cut off one of the straps of my bra, exposing parts of my chest. Blushing and shaking furiously, I snapped. "YOU PEDO! Why! Why! Why!" Realizing that Kyo-nii's weaknesses were tears and little animals, I broke down crying. It seemed to work because now, my two brothers were fighting. I had the perfect plan to stop them. "Muku-nii! I'm exposed to sunlight! Kyo-nii! I'm hurt!" Hearing me say those things made them stop and tend to me. Byakuran appeared out of nowhere and suddenly punched the air out of me, leaving me unconscious.

What happened in the real world when Akira was having a nightmare:

At the Varia's living room:

Tsuna: That was a really big storm. Luckily no one got squished by a tree.

Just then Akira screamed in her sleep...

Bel: Ushishishi, was that the princess Just now?

Everyone rushes to her room/house.

Xanxus: Her left eye is bleeding.

Ipin: I'll get the first aid kit!

Collonello: Seems like she's having a nightmare, kora.

Ipin arrives with the first aid kit and hands it to Hibari.

Hibari: hn. (Walks to Akira and tends to her eye, wrapping it in bandages)

Akira get random cuts and starts bleeding.

Giotto: Knuckles, Ryohei and everyone with sun flames, please use you flames to heal her wounds.

Sun flame users gather around her and starts healing her.

Akira starts to wake up and everyone surrounds her...

* * *

Im terribly sorry for the Favor at the beginning. I already wrote down the favor on a white board but my annoying brother kept on erasing it until I forgot. Again, I am sorry for my late updates, I am currently busy with buying school supplies and teaching my brother how to write so I get my punching bag.

I assure you my next chapters will be up by at least one or two days later.

Bye!


End file.
